This study will assess the impact of DaunoXome therapy (60mg/m2 every two weeks) on the extent of pulmonary disease, pulmonary function, and pulmonary symptomatology of patients with Kaposi's Sarcoma involving the lungs. It will also evaluate the safety and toxicity of DaunoXome using this treatment schedule in patients with Kaposi's Sarcoma.